Skulduggery meets Larten
by Dead L E
Summary: Skulduggery meets Larten and I totally mess up on purpose,  don't tell them I said that  Please R&R.


**Hi! Sorry about not updating my other stories, I don't have writer's block, but I have the opposite and I have too many ideas to write. I'm just going to try and put a few down so that I can have my head clear for my other stories! This particular one is just some humor I thought up a few days ago... I was wondering what it would be like to introduce two characters from my books and found this!**

* * *

><p>*In a random room*<p>

Larten: Why am I here?

Dead L E: I want you to meet someone.

Larten: This is not one of your fangirly moments when you try to kiss me, is it?

Dead L E: No...

Larten: Good.

*knock on the door*

Dead L E: CG! He's here! *muttering to herself* Act cool... act cool...

Larten: Who is it?

Dead L E: *opening the door* Hi, Skulduggery! I'm such a big fan of yours!

Skulduggery: *with his facade on, walking in* Naturally.

Dead L E: *giggles* So... I just wanted you to meet Larten... *points at Larten*

Skulduggery: Larten?

Dead L E: *takes a deep breath and grins maliciously* He's a vampire.

Larten: *whispering* Did you _have_ to tell him that?

Dead L E: Yes. I did. Now be polite and say hello!

Larten: Pleased to meet you, Mr...

Dead L E: Pleasant.

Skulduggery: He's a... A vampire? But that's dangerous! It's night time! He could change any second now!

Dead L E: I'm loving this... He won't look quite so dangerous if you take your facade off, Skulduggery.

Skulduggery: *takes his facade off* How will this help?

Dead L E: Well-

Larten: You are... a... a... a... SKELETON!

Skulduggery: Yes, I am.

Larten: A SKELETON!

Skulduggery: Says the bloodthirsty vampire!

Dead L E: This has got to be the best idea I've ever had!

Larten: How is this possible?

Skulduggery: Magic.

Larten: No... Even Desmond Tiny cannot make skeletons come back to life...

Skulduggery: Who's Desmond Tiny?

Dead L E: Just the most powerful man ever... Well, not_ technically_ a man but-

Larten: Dead L E, you have just invited a _skeleton_ over, you had better have a good excuse for this!

Dead L E: No, I don't. I was just bored.

Skulduggery: You have a _vampire_ as a friend? Are you _trying_ to get killed?

Larten: Killed? I would never kill Dead L E...

Skulduggery: Maybe not in your human form...

Larten: *laughing* My human form? MY HUMAN FORM? Charna's guts! You do not know anything, do you?

Skulduggery: *tilting his head* What do you mean?

Larten: I am a vampire, I have been a vampire for nearly two hundred years! I have not been human in a long time!

Skulduggery: I meant the form you take during the day...

Larten: I have no different form.

Skulduggery: But...

Dead L E: *hooting with laughter* I can.. *bursts into laughter again* explain...

Skulduggery: This isn't funny!

Dead L E: IT IS! Okay.. so... *bursts into laughter*

Larten: Please...

Dead L E: FINE! I will... Skulduggery, Larten isn't a vampire from _your_ world, he's _different_.

Skulduggery: In what way?

Dead L E: He sleeps during the day, and never sheds his skin for one. He only drinks a small amount of blood and can _control_ himself!

Larten: Most of the time...

Dead L E: It wasn't your fault! You had the flu!

Skulduggery: ...Is there something I should know?

Dead L E: Nothing...

Larten: And what about Skulduggery? Why is he a skeleton?

Dead L E: Hehehehe... See... I wasn't really paying attention at that part... He'll tell you if he feels like it. *winks at Skulduggery*

Larten: Why are you keeping it a secret from me?

Dead L E: It's not my secret to tell! I wish I could, but I know some people that would really hate me for telling you... *glares at Skulduggery*

Skulduggery: You're not helping.

Dead L E: *laughing* I love seeing you guys in a bad mood! You look so awesome when you fight...

Larten: *looking angry* You mean... You only invited Skulduggery over so you could scare me?

Dead L E: Yep!

Skulduggery: *winking at Larten* You thinking what I'm thinking?

Larten: ATTACK! *runs over to Dead L E and starts hitting her*

Dead L E: *flits*

Larten: AAAAAH! I wish I'd never blooded you!

Skulduggery: ... Blooding?

Dead L E: Long story! We have a lot to catch up on!

Larten: Would you like to eat with us? We are having bat broth.

Skulduggery: I can't eat.

Larten: Ah.

Dead L E: You're... FRIENDS? ALREADY? BUT THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Skulduggery: Is she... sane?

Larten: I am still not sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame ending. But I'm bored I'm off to strutt around showing off my new shirt. Which Jenny made for me. It says "I (little heart sign) Larten". AWESOME!<strong>


End file.
